Nothing without you
by NDebN
Summary: Ichigo lost a part of his memories but he feels like he lost something important and he can't shrug away his reoccurring dream. GrimmIchi Warnings inside


**Summary: **Ichigo lost a part of his memories but he feels like he lost something important. And he can't shrug away his reoccurring dream. GrimmIchi Warnings inside  
><strong>Warnings<strong>(read carefully before proceeding): This is a sort of spin off from when Ichigo lost his powers in the anime. In the beginning it will be very confusing and believe me it will be alright, I think. Okay take a close look to the genre, this will be drama and tragedy. Yes someone is going to die in here.  
><strong>AN:** This story came to me in a haze, which is probably why the story itself starts confusing. I blame it all on the song 'Nothing without you' by Vienna Teng. I love her to pieces, her music is great and I can listen to it for hours and hours. So far I have only listened to the song for about 112 times hehehe Still not higher than some other songs XD the song from the same singer called 'Between' has been listened to for 305 times, yes I'm not crazy I'm a airplane ^.^; Also listened to some other songs by Vienna Teng for this story. If you are interested at the end there is a list below this all.

_Italics_ – dreams and/or flashbacks and thoughts, but it will be all clear when reading.  
>Normal – the present<p>

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Nothing without you**

~Oh call my name.  
>You know my name.<br>And in that sound, everything will change.  
>Tell me it won't always be this hard.<br>I am nothing without you, but I don't know who you are~

XxX

_A pair of hands were wrapped around his neck, piercing blue eyes blazed through his soul. He didn't know who it was, he never knew who it was. Those blue eyes were etched on his soul and he was sure he should have recognized them, but he didn't. He didn't remember a thing, but those hands that were wound around his neck almost had something comforting, something so familiar that it scared him to dead. _

"_Please say my name." he whispered to the blue eyes, "Please tell me who are you?"_

_Those blue eyes always had something menacing and at the same time they were laughing, but he was never afraid of that. He couldn't decide whether the hands and the eyes were laughing at him or because of him. But the blue eyes never said anything, it was always the same._

Ichigo shot up eyes wide open his hands to his throat. It was the same dream again. It was like a memory and at the same time it felt so real. His eyes scanned the room, but there was nothing. At times he wondered if he had forgotten something important he shouldn't have forgotten. But no matter how hard he tried he could never remember.

XxX

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" it was a raven haired middle-aged woman that asked him the question.

"Not really, I had the same dream again." Ichigo scratched his head, no matter how much he came here he never seemed to enjoy talking to the psychologist. But his father thought it was for the best after he lost his memories. He could remember everything till about fifteen and then it was a blank, no faces, no names, no sounds, no tastes, only the dream that hunted his nights. He had memories of the last two years, but there was a hole in his mind from fifteen to about seventeen.

"How do you feel about that?" asked the woman with a small smile.

"I don't know, I asked the eyes to say my name and to tell me who it is." He hadn't told this to her before, he had asked it more often lately, but he never had gotten an answer, but sometimes he would hear a chuckle. He could see the woman's eyes widen.

"And did it talk back?" The woman scribbled something down on paper, sometimes he was sure he would see doodles on the paper if he was able to see what was on it.

"No, it didn't say anything or do anything." It made him sullen when he thought about the dream, he would feel more alive in his dream than he ever did in real life.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, "How are you other than your dreams?"

"College seems fun." His own words didn't convince him, he was in college now and he felt like he was going through the motions. Like he lost a big part of his life and he didn't understand the feeling of utter loneliness even when he was in a crowded room. It was like everybody in that room was a stranger even if he knew every one of them.

"Hmm, and how are your studies?"

"Fine, I guess I'm most fitted to do a literature study." There was no enthusiasm in his voice. He used to love Shakespeare, but it all seemed so dull compared to the blank hole in his mind.

"Ah, and your friends?"

"They are fine, all doing their own studies, and I don't see them all that much." It was the truth he barely saw his friends, if he could call them that. The friendship they seemed to share, he couldn't remember a damn thing of it.

_They all look so sad when they talk to me, I can't bear to look at them. I can't be among them anymore. _

"I guess our time is up for this week, again next week?" her friendly eyes made him smile slightly because of a nostalgic feeling.

"Yes, thank you for your time Unohana." He stood up from the couch. He would go to his quiet apartment and work on essays. He wouldn't try to solve the empty puzzle of his mind, it was impossible but he would allow himself to wander. At least until the blue eyed stranger would utter his name or its own name.

XxX

Books were spread across the floor of the apartment. He watched the books without really moving and doing anything, sometimes, like now, it all seemed so useless. He had been scribbling without noticing and his mind wandered. He wondered often if he was taking the right path in life. He didn't know, it was impossible to know or that was what his father told him in one of his serious moods.

His thoughts wandered to his psychologist, in the beginning he was send to her because his father was afraid that he was depressed. He wasn't depressed, he had never taken the pills she had prescribed him. He was just lost, his mind was lost on the many maps that all lead him to the blank hole.

The worst thing about forgetting two years of his life was that he didn't know the people that knew him. Like the raven haired petite girl Rukia with an amazing punch, she was familiar, but he hadn't seen her a day of his life. Somehow she was supposed to be one of his best friends, she had even lived with them and he didn't know. Or Renji the red head, that seemed to have tattoos all over his body and he had the worst clothing sense. He didn't know them at all.

The phone rang through the empty apartment and he grabbed it with both hands. A part of him was thankful for whoever was calling and another part wanted to be left alone.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo, you promised to meet us at the club." The feminine voice of Rukia sounded accusing through the speaker of the phone.

_Shit, I forgot, it's friday._

"Shit Rukia, I'm on my way."

"You better." She yelled while he stopped the call and grabbed his jacket. The yell wasn't angry but more tired than anything.

_Sexta-feira, Fridays are good days. Fridays were Rukia and Renji days._

He didn't know how he learned the word but it seemed to linger in his mind for a while already, he thought he probably had read it somewhere.

XxX

"What were you doing that you are so late?" Rukia asked when Ichigo finally had arrived. The club was packed with people, buzzing with sounds that assaulted your ears.

Ichigo knocked back a drink, "I was studying, lost track of time." It was a pathetic excuse and he knew it, he just plainly forgot when he let his mind wander. He hadn't been aware that so much time had passed, he might have had remembered if had gotten back from his mind earlier.

Rukia and Renji exchanged a look that he missed completely; it was a look of understanding and sadness. They tried to keep in touch with Ichigo, but as the years passed he withdrawn more and more from them and there was no way to stop it. They refused to give in though, so every Friday evening they did something with him, sometimes going to a club when he reached the age and sometimes it would just be watching movies. They rarely talked about the forgotten memories, because it was hard for them, they were one of the reasons he had forgotten everything.

The evening was filled with shallow laughter, bantering and relief. Relief for this evening was easy, no painful feelings that got in the way. Rukia always told him that his soul was 18 going on 80, Ichigo never understood what it meant exactly, but he thought it had something to do with having an old soul. He felt old at times as if he had lived several lifetimes in his short life and all of them looked so young.

Ichigo looked around the club as he felt himself being watched. Scanning every person slowly as if he would find what was watching him. The feeling itself was not threatening, it had a familiar feel to it, but he had never felt it before when he was awake.

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia as she saw Ichigo scanning the room.

"Nothing…"

"It's not nothing, you can't fool me." She said narrowing her eyes, her senses were always sharp when it came to Ichigo. He had protected her so many times, now it was her turn to protect him.

"It's just…" he turned to face Rukia, "like someone is watching me." Renji's eyes narrowed at that and he too started to scan the room, although in a different manner.

"Oh…" this subject was dangerous to cross, Rukia and Renji knew far more than they could ever let him know. He was human now and so it should stay, their leader wouldn't have it any other way even if they could change it.

"Never mind, tell me about Byakuya." Said Ichigo, successfully distracting Rukia. Whenever he wanted to distract Rukia he always did it with the mention of her important big brother, Renji's boss. She started rambling about how great of an artist he is, although Ichigo doubted that he was so great at it especially since he had seen her drawings.

The watchful feeling never disappeared, but he thought that Renji didn't find where it came from, because else he would have noticed it. He shrugged the feeling away, now was not the time to find out who was watching him. He would concentrate on Rukia and Renji now, he wouldn't make them feel unwelcome while they tried so hard, but he didn't know they had their own reasons for coming.

XxX

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, central 46 has deemed you dangerous to soul society and you will be punished accordingly." As Captain-commander Yamamoto spoke the words unbelief washed through the room. Ichigo had done everything in his power to safe Karakura town and Soul society and for the power he had received he would now be punished. Ichigo just stood there as if the words hadn't penetrated his brain yet._

"_Why?" It was Byakuya that spoke the word that weighed on everybody's mind, but it didn't make the surprise less._

"_Captain Kuchiki, do you question central 46?" the old red eyes were narrow as they spoke to Byakuya._

"_No, but he already lost his powers, is this really necessary?" Byakuya wasn't going to let this go this easily, Ichigo had learned him several things and one of those things was to think for himself._

"_Central 46 has deemed it necessary, Ichigo might pose a threat if he ever would get his powers back." The explanation raised only more question, "Do you doubt my decision?" the question was bordering on a dangerous line._

"_No sir." Byakuya bit his tongue._

"_Hereby is Ichigo Kurosaki sentenced to lose all his Shinigami memories." The sentence was short and some in the room thought that it was a soft punishment. But it wouldn't be if they knew Ichigo, those memories defined him. What would be left if that would disappear. _

_He's going to lose Inoue, Ishida, Renji and Rukia. Ichigo's thoughts rang through his brain but his body didn't cooperate. He had only became friends with them since that he had been a Shinigami, before that he barely knew Ishida existed and Inoue was nothing but a classmate. He would lose everything._

Renji looked up from his thoughts as Ichigo walked away from them. He was unable to protect his friend and unable to keep Rukia from crying. He had failed.

XxX

_The pair of hands were back, wrapped tightly around his neck. He could fight it but he didn't wanted to, he wanted those hands wrapped around his neck, he wasn't scared of dying. He hadn't been scared of that aspect for a long time, not knowing why. The blue eyes stared him down, in them lay a curious glance that was somehow tinted with anger. It confused Ichigo, he wanted to reach out and feel the face that belonged to those eyes. _

"_I don't know who you are." Ichigo's right hand went up into the darkness. There was no connection to soft skin, instead his hand met bones and teeth. He frowned, "Who are you, why are you so familiar?" He didn't expect an answer in return, because in that sound everything would change._

_Even when the eyes got closer to him its face stayed covered in a shroud. He found that the bones were only a part of his face, there was soft skin and soft hair. _

_What color will it be?_

"_I'm hollow." The voice was no more than a whisper, but Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of it. "Why did you forget me?" the question was accusing, hurtful and painful. It twisted his gut and wrenched his heart more than Inoue's sad face ever could do. He wanted to speak, but he was unable to open his mouth as if it was sewn shut._

"_You saved me and you forgot about me, why?" Tonight was different from all nights, "You felt me didn't you?" a brief flicker of recognition passed ichigo's eyes. "No matter how much I try to kill you, you won't die, why won't you die?" A moment passed before the blue eyes continued to speak, Ichigo wanted to talk back, but he couldn't._

"_Do you think you're better than me? You're nothing, you're nothing…." The last sentence kept echoing in the darkness as the hands left his neck and the face left his hand. He lay there all alone, this was the first time he hadn't woken up from the dream. There was only darkness and for the first time he wished he had his memories, but he had nothing, he didn't know who it was._

Ichigo blinked at the ceiling, his heart was heavy, more so than normally. He wanted nothing but to crawl deep under the covers only not to ever wake again.

XxX

The days had passed in a haze, it left him confused, the dreams he had were all covered in darkness. No feelings, no touch, no sound and no sight. Everything was black, so black that he couldn't even see his own hands when he tried. He was almost tempted to take the pills that rested in the cabinet in his bathroom. It wouldn't be fair if he used them just to escape. He climbed the stairs to a familiar office, she would be waiting for him. She would listen and he would pretend that he didn't miss the blue eyes staring him down.

"Welcome Kurosaki." The friendliness washed over him as a warm blanket. There she was, he managed to break out a small smile and sat down on the couch.

"How are you today?" the question was obvious, he wanted to break down, he wanted to cry, but he would never do it. He would pretend.

"Good, I haven't had the dream in a week." Her eyes widened at that, she was completely surprised.

"What happened?" A painful stab crossed his heart when he heard the question, but he ignored it.

"It left." This was the first time he was voicing it and it hurt.

"Why do you think it left?"

"Because it no longer comes to me, I think it was tired of waiting for me to remember." Said Ichigo, his voice sounded chipper, but his heart was down and out. Tatsuki would notice it, he was the same on his mother's death day.

"Hmm anything else?" asked Unohana as she looked him in the eyes like she was expecting more.

"No, it's all good." _Tell me it won't always be this hard. Tell me it will come back, and tell me what I want to hear. Please see through my façade. _

"Do you still see ghosts?" She rarely asked him this, and it irked his curiosity.

"Yes from time to time." He answers, he has little reason to lie about it. She seemed to understand.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I've been able to see them my entire life, I guess it's a weird legacy thing." He shrugged, the talk was more casual today.

As Ichigo left the office he felt nothing, at times he wished he felt something when he was in this mood. Rukia and Renji had called off for tonight and he was unsure what to do with himself now.

Suddenly out of nowhere a punch connected to his jaw. He staggered back and saw a group of men that had attacked him before solely for the color of his hair.

"Fuck." _That hurt._

"Not so tough now are you, freak." Said one of the men with a smirk.

"Fucking losers." He said to the men while spitting out some blood. Even if the punch hurt like hell, he hadn't felt this alive in a long time, he couldn't even remember the time he felt this alive.

Out of nowhere a second punch connected to his stomach, he tensed his abs and tried not to give in to the pain. He hissed to the pain before, kicking one of the assailants. It was five to one and there were moments in the fight Ichigo was sure he was going to lose.

Another punch to his jaw and he felt his conscious fall. His entire body froze when he saw a shadow with blue piercing eyes across from him. He saw the men scream as they were grabbed by the shadow as if they were haunted by something they couldn't see. Before he lost conscious entirely he saw the shadow closing in on him.

_Who are you?_

XxX

He didn't know why he started it, but he couldn't help himself. Now it was a need he couldn't or wanted to let go. He watched his orange haired nemesis, he had felt that the boy was no longer a Shinigami. It had angered him at first, no anger was belittling the feeling he felt. He was furious and enraged that the person that defeated him was in fact now a normal human being. He was nothing more than a fly on the wall and he could destroy him any moment he chose to. And still he did nothing but watch the boy.

He watched him go to classes, watch him talk to his friends. He saw the numbness in those eyes, the resolve he had once was gone. It wasn't until later that he learned that the boy had no memories of his life as a Shinigami. His Shinigami friends talked about it with guilt filled voices.

In the time he watched the boy he had learned far more about him than his friends would ever know. The lost look on his face when he tried to remember. The wall he had around him when he spoke to his old friends. It pained him and he couldn't understand why.

The first time when he entered the apartment after the boy had gone to sleep he thought he had made a big mistake. When he touched the boy he was drawn inside. In an automatic response his hands had wrapped around the boy's neck. And those brown eyes had just watched him, there was no recognition. He wanted the boy to remember, he needed the boy to remember in order to fight again.

But the boy didn't remember, he was a man now, the man still didn't remember. But he asked him often enough who he was. He couldn't answer, it wasn't his dream. He hadn't learned to control himself in this dream. And while he shouldn't, he came back every night. And he no longer wanted him only to remember for the need to fight, he just wanted the man to remember him.

_What are you thinking as I gaze into you?_

The desperate need to watch the man did not end. If possible it grew more and more as the time passed. He had tried to talk to the man in his dreams several times now. But he never answered, as if he didn't heard him. As if the sounds didn't reached his ears, it frustrated him which resulted in him gripping tighter and waking up the man. But he would always be gone before he was noticed.

In his last visit it was different, the man had reached out to him. He had touched his face and for a moment he was glad that he didn't have to breathe because he would have surely stopped. And the orange haired man had asked him the same question again, "Who are you, why are you so familiar?" In return he had leaned closer, his body had felt warm in the darkness and he told him, "I'm hollow."

Only because of the widening of his eyes he had seen that the man had heard it. Finally after all that time the man had heard him. "Why did you forget me?" his voice held betrayal, why did he feel so betrayed?

When the orange haired man didn't talk he continued, "You saved me and you forgot about me, why?" Today he had followed the man again and had watched him at the club he was sure that the man had felt him, "You felt me didn't you?" a brief flicker of recognition passed the man's eyes. "No matter how much I try to kill you, you won't die, why won't you die?" _Why can't I kill you?_

"_Do you think you're better than me? You're nothing, you're nothing…." You're nothing, Ichigo Kurosaki. _He was angry when he left that dream and he hadn't gone back ever since, but he kept on watching.

And now he was standing in front of the man that was out cold because scumbags jumped him. Why did he save the man? Why had he saved Kurosaki? The answer was simple, when he had been defeated he had felt nothing, he was empty. But watching the man had stirred something in him. It made him feel alive even if he was dead and hollow.

They were even now, the man had saved him once and he had saved the Ichigo kid in return. _But what now? _He couldn't leave the man here, but if he would drag the man to his apartment and someone would see them they would probably faint, since they were unable to see him.

XxX

Against his better judgment he brought Ichigo to his own apartment. For a moment he watched the man, his usual harsh features were nowhere to be seen. His face was peaceful even if it was bruised. It would be so easy to touch his face and get drawn into his dream. It would be so easy… He clenched his fist, turned away and walked to the window.

"Don't go." Abruptly he turned back and he came eye to eye with his nemesis, his rival, his interest, his whatever. "Please?" With that the man fell asleep again. Would the man remember it in the morning, wasn't it better to leave?

Without a word he walked back to the bed, he was careful not to touch the man as he lay down next to him. He didn't need sleep, but it couldn't hurt to rest a bit before leaving, right?

XxX

"You stayed." Said Ichigo surprised as he looked into the blue eyes of his dreams.

"You asked me." He had no real answer for why he stayed, it was stupid and foolish and it would only result in pain.

"I did." Ichigo didn't want to move yet because he knew he was going to be in a whole lot of pain. He settled for something less painful, "Who are you?"

"You really don't remember do you?" Ichigo saw distant eyes that felt painful to his soul and reluctantly shook his head.

"I try to remember and then…" Ichigo's eyes had a blank look, "nothing." It was painful not to be able to remember anything, "You know I heard my father say once that 'They made me forget because they deemed me dangerous', Who is they and what did I do that is so dangerous?" Ichigo shook his head, "I'm sorry I must be weird to say such things to you." He was being watched by blue unreadable eyes.

"Once you were the strongest of all, you defeated me." Grimmjow wasn't sure if he should tell Ichigo everything, "I'm not sure if you'll ever remember. We fought on opposite sides of a war."

"What war? I do not understand, what's your name?"

"You don't have to understand." Grimmjow chuckled, "and my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"_Grimmjow_." The name flowed softly out of Ichigo's mouth and it stirred emotions in Grimmjow he didn't understood, if he would ever, "Do you hate me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation, "I did, now I don't know anymore." It was the truth, Ichigo could see the turmoil in the bluenette's eyes. Ichigo wanted to reach out but before he could Grimmjow disappeared into the night. He sighed, he was just as confused as the other man, he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why the man intrigued him so much, maybe it was just a need to have a connection to something he seemed to be forgotten.

XxX

"You came back." Ichigo didn't look up to the figure that stood in front of his window. When he did look up he saw someone else than he expected. "Rukia?"

"You can see me." She looked happy and at the same time she was so sad. The black Hakama that she wore emphasized the look she wore.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo's eyes held the confusion that his voice tried to hide.

"You were waiting for someone else?" Her eyes grew more saddened as she held the tilt of her sword tightly.

"I'm…"

"I saw it; the Espada." With that sentence Ichigo's eyes grew more confused and the usual frown took a hold of his features.

_What's a Espada?_

"You have to stay away from that _thing_." The last word was spat out like it was a disease he could catch.

Still Ichigo could see what she was talking about. He didn't want to know.

XxX

Rukia had watched Ichigo, when Grimmjow entered the picture she had started seeing red. It captivated her mind and it made her think horrible things. She didn't want Ichigo to be taken away, she already lost him once when he lost his memories. She needed to separate the two as fast as possible. She wanted her Ichigo back.

She knew what she had to do, "Way of binding, number 1, Sai!" Ichigo could feel the spell taking place, wrapping around him.

The Kido binding spell left him captive, arms bound to his back. No matter how much he moved there was no way out.

"Please Ichigo, stop resisting, this is for the best." Ichigo looked up to meet the eyes of his keeper, the violet eyes of Rukia looked full of sadness.

"Fuck, why are you doing this?" asked Ichigo desperate, he was feeling so helpless and he didn't like it one bit.

"He's changing you, he has to be stopped." The sadness didn't disappear and it was more like she was talking to something he couldn't see than that she was talking to him.

"Who is changing me?"

"Espada, Hollow." The words were muttered as if it justified what she was doing and Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

No, No, not Grimmjow. No.

"I already lost you once." Her hand caressed his face, but the touch felt distant, "Renji is taking care of him."

"No don't do this." Ichigo started to wriggle he needed to get out, he needed to protect, he needed to live up to his name. "Please."

"We have to, after he's gone we can back to normal again." She had a tiny smile tugging on her lips, "We'll protect you."

No I want to know, he makes me feel.

"Nooooo~!" he screamed with an energy wave he released himself from the binds. Rukia had flown against the wall in the process of the released energy wave and it let her unconscious.

With one last glance at Rukia he started to run, he had to make it, he just had to.

XxX

When he heard their friend got visits of a blue eyed stranger he guessed it was someone that Ichigo had been close to. He never dared to think it was an Espada. They had killed all of them. But Ichigo had let this one live, Why? Rukia had convinced him easily that they needed to separate the two, in truth he would do almost anything for the girl.

"Leave Ichigo alone." The redhead's eyes were narrow as he watched Grimmjow turn around to him. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the redhead.

_Shinigami._

"I can't." really it was impossible for him to leave Ichigo alone, whatever he did he always returned to the bright orange haired man. He didn't even really wanted to stay away anymore.

"Espada, you're going down." The words left the Shinigami's mouth as a growl.

Grimmjow chuckled at the Shinigami, "Do you really think you can stop me?" He was just itching for a fight.

"Roar Zabimaru!" with that the redhead released his shikai. He didn't waste time to attack the laughing maniac. With that his sword flew at the bluenette.

XxX

Ichigo ran, ran as fast as his human legs could carry him. He had to reach the man in time, before everything would end. He couldn't let it end here; he had far too much to learn. He wanted to know what made the man tick, he wanted those piercing blue eyes on him, he wanted to hear his beautiful voice. All that would be lost if he wouldn't reach the man in time.

"Grimmjow!" He flung his arms around the man's neck at the same time a sword pierced his back. The man with the sword stared in horror as his sword pierced his best friends back. A bloody gasp left Ichigo's mouth and the bluenette's eyes widen at the blood that trickled down Ichigo's mouth. The brown eyes usually filled with fire now filled with relief.

_I was on time, I made it._

"Why? Why did you do that?" Ichigo's body already started to go limp and he wrapped his arms around the man trying to keep him from falling. He didn't know what to do, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. Ichigo had told him about fairy-tales and they should have gotten a happy end, they deserved it.

"I got to save you." A soft smile marked Ichigo's face as his hand stroked the man's cheek. Unconsciously Grimmjow leaned into the touch while closing his eyes, the hand felt soft and alive, everything he wanted to be. Then the hand was gone and he felt Ichigo go limp in arms. A terrifying howl pierced through Karakura town as he hugged Ichigo closely. Every emotion he had started to feel when he met the man started to pile into anger.

_This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. Not him, not now._

Renji felt every bone go cold as he watched the scene in front of him. _Had Ichigo loved the Espada?_ He had made a horrible mistake and this was one he could never correct, he felt his stomach turn as the howl ripped through Karakura town. They would be here soon and they would know who killed Ichigo. The old man would not care, one less trouble in his eyes. He would have to act soon, he had to kill the Espada before they would arrive.

He lay down Ichigo on the ground, at the same time the other man's Zanpaktou came rushing at him. He unsheathed Pantera and deflected the attack. He narrowed his eyes at the man as a second attack came rushing towards him, again he deflected the attack with ease.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces." Growled Grimmjow as he started to attack the redhead relentlessly. Too soon Renji's body was marred by several cuts. Revenge was always a good motivator and Grimmjow's attack didn't stop there.

Renji was heavily panting as he tried to match up to Grimmjow's speed and attacks, but he was by far out powered. He would lose, he knew it, this would be the end.

Grimmjow unleashed his final attack, Renji closed his eyes in his upcoming fate. But it never happened, instead he heard a gasp. His eyes flew open, and he saw several Zanpaktou sticking out of Grimmjow. His eyes wide in surprise.

Grimmjow looked at the faces of the onces that taken him by surprise. Rukia, her saddened eyes were downcast. The two other he didn't remember, one with raven black hair, eyes indifferent. And a female, with a soft painful smile. As they pulled out their swords Grimmjow gasped and grabbed his stomach. He fell down only meters away from Ichigo.

The three were standing around Grimmjow and were surprised by his actions, instead of trying to keep on fighting, he crawled to Ichigo. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and held it to his face.

"It seems we couldn't make it rain." He coughed once, "All I was asking for was to be alive for once." The words lingered as his body disappeared into the nothingness leaving only Ichigo's lifeless body.

XxX

~We couldn't make it rain  
>We had everything to live for<br>Even if we didn't understand  
>The game of give and take<br>Was more than just the sum of what we made~

The End.

X

X

X

Song list:

Vienna Teng – Nothing without You  
>Vienna Teng – Drought<br>Vienna Teng – Momentum  
>Vienna Teng – The Tower<br>Vienna Teng – My Medea  
>Anouk – Make it rain<p>

**A/N:** *sigh* you have no idea what I went through when I wrote this. I was this writing together with a few chapters of 'It's all that', just because I needed a change of pace every now and then. And I think the song The Tower is really fitting for Ichigo, mostly because the song is about a girl that gives a lot to help others, but when she faces trouble there is nobody able to help her.  
>Anyway, I killed them both T_T I couldn't help it I wasn't planning on it, but it just happened. I was at the part that Grimmjow stays and then I came back from work and the ending just flowed out of my hands. Really nothing I could do to stop it. I do wonder when I'll ever be able to write a one-shot in a normal length.<br>Well I hope you've enjoyed it either way and I'll see ya'll soon ^.^


End file.
